Maybe I Can Have A Happy Ending After All
by Suicidal Tendencies1994
Summary: Alice fell in love with Edward 15 years ago. Jasper left her so that she could be happy. Where does that leave Jasper and his happy ending. Maybe Fork’s resident bad ass can give him a happy ending. JxB AxEd RxEm CxEs
1. Chapter 1

**Maybe I Can Have A Happy Ending After All**

Alice fell in love with Edward 15 years ago. Jasper left her so that she could be happy. Where does that leave Jasper and his happy ending. Maybe Fork's resident bad ass can give him a happy ending. JxB AxEd RxEm CxEs

**Chapter 1**

**JASPER POV**

**15 years ago**

They were at it again. Making goo goo eyes at each other across the room and their feelings matched it. I could only imagine the thoughts that Alice was thinking to accompany it. Edward must have caught wind of my thoughts, because he suddenly felt very guilty and left the room.

Alice and I had been growing apart for a few years now, and Alice and Edward had been falling in love. I was thankful, though, that they hadn't gone to any lengths to cheat on me, Alice and I were still together, a fact that I was about to change. Alice had never broken up with me, why? I'm not sure. But I should make it easier for her, even if it hurt me. I loved her so much. Alice had found me and helped me. I loved her enough to let her go.

Alice suddenly turned to look at me, she must have seen my decision.

"Alice, would you go for a run with me?"

"Of course, Jasper," she felt a little sad but happy at the same time. Sometimes it was extremely hard to be able to feel other people's emotions, because it could hurt me in the process.

We took off running and ended up next to a lake somewhere.

"Alice, I know that you've already seen what I'm going to say. But, please, let me say it anyway. I need to," she nodded and I continued.

"Alice, I want to thank you. You saved me from my previous lifestyle and I will always feel an immense amount of gratitude. Over the years, we've been together and we've tried to fall in love with each other but it never really worked. We put a good show on for the family, they believed we were soul mates, but we've never felt anything other than an affectionate love for each other," _That's a lie, you know that you loved her,_ " For the past few years, we've been growing further and further apart," she was about to object, but I put up a finger to stop her, "Don't deny it. Empath remember," I said pointing to myself. She sighed and nodded. "You've been falling in love with Edward and he's been in love with you for the past ten years and I want you two to be together. Both of you are immensely happy when you spend any amount of time together, even if you're not expressing your true feelings to each other. It's about time you both did. Your perfect for each other. You love each other," I took a deep unnecessary breath," I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to let you go. Go to Edward, love him just as he loves you. You don't need to end things with me anymore. Don't worry about hurting me. Just be happy." I tried to smile convincingly at her, but it didn't really work. I would always love Alice she saved me, but she deserved to be happy.

"Jasper," she said, I looked up at her, "Thankyou, but I don't want to hurt you. You deserve to be happy too."

"Alice, I will be happy...in time. But for now, go to Edward, tell him that your all his. Go and be happy. That's all I need to be happy at the moment. Knowing that you're happy is enough for me. You're my best friend Alice, you deserve to be happy."

I turned towards the forest, instead of towards home. "Aren't you coming home?"  
" I need to go hunting," I said pointing to my very dark eyes.

That familiar look of disgust filled her eyes as she looked at my eyes and then the scar on top of my eyebrow. She nodded and skipped off to the house.

I ran in the opposite direction and kept running. I'm not sure how long I ran for, but I crossed at least five country borders.

I ran because I had let go of the one person who kept me sane.  
I ran because I had let go of the one person who had given me happiness.

I ran because I had let go of the person who had bought me my family.

And I ran because they weren't my family anymore.  
I ran because I needed too.

I stopped in Houston, Texas. It looked almost the same as when I had left it, with minor technological advances. It even smelt the same, the streets smelled like vampire. I'm not sure what made me stop here, maybe my mind was subconsciously telling me that I had to come back now that my family was no longer mine.

It was dark, around three o'clock in the morning was my guess. Everyone was at home tucked up in their beds in their little family homes where they all belonged. Dreaming of happy families, unicorns, pretty dresses, Halo and Basketball.

I was just walking around taking in my surroundings, reliving the past in my head when suddenly there was a scream. I jumped into soldier mode, someone needed my help. I rushed towards the screaming, as I got closer the scent of blood filled my nose, and the burn in my throat increased ten fold. All sense flew away and all I could think about was the blood.  
Blood.  
Blood.  
Blood.  
Blood.  
I need blood.  
It smelled of chocolate and vanilla, which I had loved in my human days, such a sweet intoxicating smell.

I needed to taste it.

I felt like I would die if I didn't taste the blood. I blindly followed the scent through the streets, I was so distracted by the blood that I couldn't take in my surroundings anymore. All I could see was blood and all I could think about was blood, everything was blood and I needed it.

The scent was getting weaker the closer I got to it. I hurried, I needed the blood. I eventually reached a room in a large house. On the bed was a girl, I could hardly see the details, all I saw was blood. Over her was a man, he was stealing her blood, _my_ blood. I growled from deep within my chest. He turned and his eyes glowed a deep ruby red from his victims blood. He growled, a far more stronger and menacing growl than my own.

Even in my blood-crazed state I could recognise a losing battle. I could not win against him, he was strong with human blood, and I hadn't hunted in over a week, I was weak.

I backed out of the room trying to escape, sense was slowly flooding back to me. I could vaguely remember that I didn't like human blood, it was bad, I didn't need to die for this blood.

He wasn't going to accept my retreat and he lunged. I knew I couldn't fight, so I did the only thing I could think of, I used my power. I sent out a massive wave of lethargy and he slumped to the ground. The bloodlust over powered me again.

I looked at his slumped body, no I would not kill him. However, I would finish the girl, I concluded in my head, slowly stalking back to the house.

**EMMETT POV **(Just after Jasper leaves Alice)

I couldn't imagine anything more heavenly. My Rosie had her head in my lap while I was running my finger through her hair. I loved the rare times that she would let me do that. I took a moment to look around. Jasper and Alice had gone for a run somewhere.

Edward was standing at the bottom of the stairs bouncing on his heels like a little girl.

He stopped and glared at me before he started up again.

Alice suddenly burst through the door and into his open arms. Rosalie sat up and we looked at each other, confused.

By the time we looked back, we saw Alice pressed against the wall, moaning as Edward kissed her.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

They both looked at me shocked. Edward dropped Alice from her position against the wall adn they both straightened themselves out, before holding hands again. I was furious, how dare they do this to Jasper.

Alice spoke, "Me and Jasper just split up. I'm with Edward now. We love each other." Edward nodded at her side. _What the hell? Wasn't there supposed to be like a one week cooling period before you started dating your ex's brother? _I was livid. What on earth made Jasper let her go?

"Where does that leave Jasper?" Rosalie hissed. She was just as pissed as I was. She was close to Jasper, they had been 'twins' for a long time. "Actually, where is he right now?"

"He had to go for a hunt. He hasn't been in over a week," Alice whispered.

"How could this happen? You guys were soul mates, you were bound to each other." I was extremely confused.

"We weren't, not really. We just pretended like we were. It made more sense if we faked it. We must have done well because you all believed us, even Edward."

"We will all talk about this when Jasper gets home."I growled. If Jasper was hurt in any way, if he didn't want any of this, there would be hell to pay. Me and Jasper were best friends and I would protect him.

**That's it for the first chapter. I hope you've liked it soo far. At the moment it's just the break up and then the next couple of chapters the recovering. Then in about two chapters, they will be moving to Forks which is were everything interesting happens. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm glad that some of you liked my story and I'm even happier that some of you reviewed. I love you ****.**

**Oh, and sorry about the long wait.**

_**Previously:**_

_I looked at his slumped body, no I would not kill him. However, I would finish the girl, I concluded in my head, slowly stalking back to the house. _

**Chapter 2**

For three days I suffered the burn of the change all over again. I had gone back to the girl, but feeling the pain that she was, I remembered why I had stopped drinking from humans in the first place. One look at her face, I couldn't stand the thought of drinking from her. Even when she was grimacing in pain, she looked so small and innocent. She was only about 12, light brown hair, a small angular face but with a delicate nose. It may look odd on most people, but it just suited her.

I would not drink her, the change had already started and I could do nothing but kill her. I would not do that. I took her away, into the forest. I found a little cave, and hid us in there.

I stayed by, welcoming the pain that she was feeling, I deserved it, for I must have done something wrong for this to happen to me. Why must I be so weak? What did I do so wrong? Why did I lose the best thing that had happened to me?

When I heard the last beat of her heart and the loudest scream. I backed away and crouched down, waiting for the wave of confusion from her and the attack that would follow.

She jumped up, with such grace, and crouched, baring her teeth at me. "Why didn't you kill me?" She growled.

I was confused, what the hell was she talking about? "I didn't want to be a vampire. I told him to stay away from me."

"Wh- wait a second. You know about vampires?"

She snickered, "Of course I do, this is Texas, the home of the vampire wars. Let's start again. I'm Maderina. Random name, I know. But everyone calls me Maddie and I'm twelve. You are?"

I couldn't figure out what to say. I was so confused, I eventually managed to squeak out a name. "I'm Jasper, Jasper Whitlock."

She gasped, "You're Jasper Whitlock? OhMiGosh, I am talking to Jasper Whitlock. The most famous soldier in Texas. I'm honoured to meet you."

Now I was even more confused. She must have noticed. "I know you must be confused. But this is Texas, the home of the Great Vampire Wars of the South. Of course, us Texans know about our past. It's a myth, but a myth that is strongly believed. And I know the deal about vampires and all that stuff, so you don't need to hang around. From what I heard you belong to coven now. Go on, I'll be fine here. But, I am going to kill James, before my newborn strength fades."

"Wait," I called, "So that's it? You have no questions?"

"No."

"Well, I'm offering you a place in my family, I'm sure my 'parents' wouldn't mind that you join us. But you would have to drink animal blood."

"I'll be fine thankyou, Major. I'll just hang around here for a few years. Maybe join Maria or something. I'll come and find you sometime so we can catch up." And just like that she was gone. I could have chased after her, but I just couldn't find the energy. I just wanted to sleep, even though I couldn't. I was so emotionally drained. I had left Alice, ran to Texas, felt the burn of the change again, then got severely confused and now to top it all off, I hadn't hunted in nearly two weeks.

Before I could think another thought I blacked out.

)()()()()()(.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:)()()()()()(

My throat was burning, I was so parched. I swallowed the venom in my mouth thickly. I was very pleasantly surprised to feel blood slowly trickling down my throat. I slowly opened my eyes and saw Emmett, slowly dripping a bottle of blood through my lips, while Rosalie had my head in her lap and was running her fingers through my hair. She may be a selfish bitch sometimes, but she was my sister.

I slowly sat up. "What happened?" Was the first thing I managed to say.

"We don't know, man. We were hoping you'd tell us." Emmett said looking at me sympathetically. He must know about Alice. Thinking about Alice made me throw up. I threw up the little amounts of blood that I had left in my stomach and kept on dry heaving. I'm not sure how long it was, but it felt like forever.

I eventually stopped and tried to slow my unnecessary breathing. I tried to stand up but I collapsed. I hated this, I was a soldier. A girl wasn't going to make me weak. I would be ok. I wasn't weak, I would survive. I would soldier on, no pun intended. Emmett saw my struggle, but he must have realised how I felt because he made no move to help me and held Rosalie back when she tried. I eventually managed to stand on my own feet, Emmett suggested that we go for hunt before we do anything else. Emmett tried to lighten the situation by saying that I actually looked like the walking dead. I couldn't find it in me to laugh.

Emmett led the way deep into the forest, away from any chance of me hunting a human. I eventually managed to take down a few red wolves and an injured mountain lion. I didn't have the strength to take on any strong animals, even if they couldn't hurt me.

I slowly began to feel sated and turned towards Rosalie and Emmett who were sitting on a rock waiting for me.

I spoke first, "Where do I start?"

"Anywhere you want. It can't be easy." Rosalie spoke gently.

"I'll start at the beginning. First, you need to understand something. Alice never really loved me. We pretended to be in a relationship just for the sake of it. She tried to fall in love with me, but she couldn't. Alice could never truly accept me or my past. I never missed the fleeting feeling of disgust when she saw the scars that cover my body."

"What about you? How did you feel?" Rosalie interrupted.

"I loved her. I loved her with my entire being. But she didn't know that. I refused to tell her of feelings that she did not reciprocate. She was my saviour, and I loved her for it. I loved her shopping obsession and her bubbly personality that always made me feel better when everyone else's emotions were getting to me. Then about ten years ago, I realised that Edward felt much more than sibling affection for her. It stunned me that I had not realised it before. He tried to keep it under wraps, but the feeling's just got stronger and stronger and eventually it turned into love." I took a deep unneeded breath and Rosalie wrapped and arm around my shoulders. "And two years ago, Alice began to reciprocate his feelings. She loved him, much more than she ever did me. They were perfect for each other and I wondered why it had never happened before. The mind reader and the seer, both seeing things that they shouldn't. They had so much in common. I know that Edward tried to stop loving her, but he just couldn't stop, he frequently felt guilty. Alice on the other hand never minded that I knew exactly what she was feeling and that's what hurt the most. And then that day, however long ago it was, I realised that I had to let her go. Edward had suffered enough, and Alice and I were no longer happy, so I left her and I guess she ran straight into the arms of Edward." I knew I was right when Emmett and Rosalie looked at each other and felt angry.

"I'm so sorry, Jasper. Why did you never tell me? You know that you can tell me anything," Rosalie pleaded. She was upset, she hated it when I was upset. She rarely ever showed her feelings, but we truly were siblings and we loved each other as such.

"I know Rose. I just thought that if I never said it out loud, it wasn't really happening." I then continued, needing to get everything out. "I told Alice that I needed to hunt and then I ran. I don't remember why, but I ran all the way to Texas. I think I was subconsciously thinking that now that I don't have Alice, I didn't belong in the family anymore, so I had to go back to my past, where I was before Alice."

I was surprised by Rose's fury, "Don't ever think that you don't belong in this family. You are the only person I trust apart from Emmett. Please don't ever think about leaving me again!"

"It's ok, Rose, I'm not leaving. It was just a subconscious thought. Anyways, while I was in Texas, I came across a vampire drinking from a little girl. She was only twelve. I stopped him and unfortunately it was too late. His victim became a vampire. I stayed with her. Her name was Maderina, she had already known about vampires. She was so pissed that she was a vampire," I chuckled. "She went to go and hunt her creator down while she still has her newborn strength. I'm not really sure what happened after that. I kind of just black out. How long has it been since I left?"

"Three and a half weeks. We were so worried, man! Me and Rose came looking for you. Carlisle and Esme were freaking out." I noticed that he didn't mention Edward or Alice and for that I was grateful.

Wow, I must have been out for a while. I was feeling a little better now and stronger, I just wanted to go home.

"Do you think we could home now? I just want things to get back to normal," Rosalie sent me an _'Are you serious'_ look and I quickly amended. "Well as normal as things can get in these circumstances."

"Are you sure? We don't have to go back yet. You can take a break if you want," Rose wanted to make sure I was ok.

"No, it's fine. I need to speak to Carlisle about divorce papers anyway. I'm not sure how vampire divorce works."

Emmett and Rose took off into the forest and I followed behind. We stopped a little while after. I needed to hunt. I hadn't had enough earlier. I took down another couple of deer and some wolves until I felt full and we took off again.

)()()()()()(.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:)()()()()()(

**10 years later or 5 years ago**

We had reached home within the next day and Carlisle and Esme had welcomed me with open arms and _'welcome homes'_. It was good to be back. Edward had apologised, but it was ok. We had spoken about it and I had learned to live with it.

I was very close with Rose and Emmett, not so much with Edward, but we were still brothers, we were slowing getting there.

However, Alice was the most difficult. We still had a very tense relationship and she still didn't really accept me as part of the family. She put on a good show, but I didn't believe it.

In fact, over those ten years that we had separated I had noticed things about her that I came to despise, that I simply accepted when we were 'together'. It made it easier for me not to love her anymore. I was completely over her and her controlling ways.

We attended school as normal, except now I was the fifth wheel. Over the past 4 schools though, I had just accepted it. After ten years I was now used to be the lonely one in the household on those nights when the couples couldn't refrain themselves any longer from their 'physical love.'

We were currently with the Denali coven. I liked it here. The weather was perfect, but the people weren't. One of the Denali coven vampires, Tanya, couldn't keep herself off of me and it was driving me nuts. It used to be Edward that she had lusted for, but now that I was single, it was me.

The high school for the first year was horrible. I couldn't deal with all the lust of the teenagers. I had managed to convince Esme and Carlisle to allow me to go to the All Boys School.

They were a bit hesitant at first, because of my bloodlust issues, but they let me give it a go.

I had discovered something there. My bloodlust wasn't all that bad. It wasn't as good as the others, but it was still really good. We found out that when I was after blood, it wasn't just me. I was taking on the lust of the rest of the family. It was so much easier for me at the Boys School, it made it less likely that I would kill someone.

We had made our stay with the Denali coven our longest yet, 6 years and now it was time to move on before anyone got suspicious...well, more suspicious than they already were.

)()()()()()(.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:)()()()()()(

The move to Forks was the same as all the others. We moved into a big house/mansion, just outside the town itself. Enrolled in the local high school, Rosalie and I were twins, Emmett and Edward were brothers and Alice was Esme's niece.

The first day of school rolled around quickly and I was extremely nervous, because there was no boys school here, so I had to go with my siblings, which meant an increased bloodlust and a heap of horny teenagers. I hadn't slipped in a long time and I didn't want to start now.

Rose, Emmett, Alice and Edward were in his Volvo and I was on my Ducati. I loved my motorcycle. Speeding along highways on my bike was as refreshing as running at full speed.

I arrived at the school before the others, so I just waited, leaning up against my motorcycle. It took them fifty-three seconds to finally get to the school.

"Took you long enough," I teased as they all got out the car.

"We're still early anyway, so shut up," Edward grouched. He hated when he lost in a speed race.

He was right there was no one else here. We went to the office and got our schedules. Emmett, Rosalie and I were Seniors and Alice and Edward were Juniors. Every class I was in, I was with Emmett or Rosalie, except for PE and lunch, where I was with all four of them.

By the time we had our schedules and were back outside, the car park was nearly full and there was a small commotion over near the entrance to the school. We all looked at each other, and decided to go and check it out. In the middle of the ring that the students had formed there was a small girl, almost as small as Alice standing over a taller blond boy. She was pretty for a human. Shiny, waist length brown hair, a small slender body. I couldn't see her face clearly, though. She was wearing a pretty outfit. A grey shirt, a short pink skirt, some lace up boots and a pink and grey hat.

She had the heel of her right boot digging into his crotch, somewhat painfully according to his emotions.

"Mike, I told you to never touch me again! How dare you even think about doing that to me?!" She screamed and pressed her foot in harder, which made him whimper.

"What did I say I would do to you, the next time you touched me?" When she was met with silence she asked again.

"Y-You w-w-wou-would cut off-ff my-my- ball-lls," he stuttered, terrified.

"And what do you think I should do now?" She whispered loudly, leaning over him.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Bel-bella," h was on the verge of crying.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST TIME! YET YOU DID IT AGAIN ANYWAY!" she screamed.

A girl stepped forward and grabbed Bella's arm, "That's enough Bella, You've scared him. You don't want your father arresting you again, do you?"

"Angela," she growled through gritted teeth, "Someone has to teach him a lesson."

"You just did, now come on," she said grabbing Bella's other arm and dragging her away. Bella was thrashing at her grip, but Angela was successful at pulling her away and around the corner to the back of the school.

My family were shocked, that was for sure. The crowd slowly dispersed and another boy stepped forward to help Mike up. But, I was still closely monitoring the conversation between Bella and Angela. I could still hear them.

"_Bella, he is not Dwain, Connor or James. He is just a teenage boy."_

"_I know, Angie, but he grabbed my ass and all I could see was red. I wanted to kill him. I wanted to hurt him so bad." _I could hear her sobbing.

"_I know, Bella, I know. Now, do you want to stay the rest of the day or go home?"_

"_I'll stay, besides, aren't those new kids coming today?" _She sniffed.

"_Yeah," Angela giggled, "They were watching your whole little performance."_

"_Aww, Crap," _I chuckled at her cute 'aww'.

"_Before, you go. Give me the dagger in your boot please," Angela laughed._

"_Aww, please let me keep it. I feel better if it's there. I promise I won't use it."_

"_Fine, Bella. But let's go, Class is starting."_

I tuned out knowing I was going to get anymore information.

The rest of the family were discussing the odd behaviour. From what Edward understood, Mike had grabbed her ass and she had reacted badly. He often did, he was convinced that she wanted him.

Edward was confused, he couldn't hear her mind, it was almost like she wasn't there.

"You have to admit, she is pretty. Every guy in this school probably wants her," Emmett said, earning a smack on the head from Rose, which made us all chuckle. "But, you are way more beautiful," he amended quickly.

Rosalie knew that she was the most beautiful thing on this planet and she knew that everyone thought that. She didn't really mind when Emmett said things like that, because she knew that he was tied to her. They would be together forever. She just pretended to be a vain bitch.

"I think I'll like that girl. She has an attitude. Maybe we should talk sometime. Maybe I could get some pointers off of her to inflict the most pain on my victim," Rosalie snickered while Edward winced. We all knew she wasn't serious. Rosalie was too jealous of the students humanity to talk to them.

"Come on guys. The bell is going to go soon and we can't be late." I sighed turning towards the school, that was slowly filling with students. I could already feel the building blood lust but I would be ok.

**Ok guys, chapter 2 done. I hope you like.**

**Please review if you want to **


End file.
